Where Are You Christmas?
by LostMarbles
Summary: FFA submission 347 BuffyRiddick, 235 BuffyAgent J, 545 BuffyHellboy, 603 BuffDorian Gray.
1. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Title** - Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Author** - LostMarbles

**Pairing **- FFA #347 Buffy/Riddick

**Disclaimer** - I own absolutely nothing. Buffy - Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. Riddick - Universal. Okay?

**A.N **- I kinda put myself through information overload with Dimensional Slayer & another story I'm working on. So I'm hoping that this will pull me out of my slump. For those waiting for an update on DS I'm hoping to have something out soon.

**BtVStCoR**

They say that only the most dangerous get forgotten in that godforsaken hell. Which explained why I was there, but it never explained why _she_ was there. Looking at the girl, you'd think she couldn't hurt a New Mecca fly let alone manage to get herself thrown into one of the most high security slams in the universe. That is until her scent hit me, vanilla, sunshine and the unmistakable scent of a killer, a predator - it intoxicated me. The first time I saw snow fall on her shimmering hair - it enchanted me. The first time she referred to where she came from _"It's Christmas back home."_ intrigued me. Little did I know that she would be my downfall.

Her arrival started out average enough. She was thrown in by the guards and a few of the more. . . hospitable inmates decided to welcome her. I don't know what made me step in, you learn real fast not to stick your neck out for other people. I guess it was cause she didn't seem to have a chance. Normally when I do get involved others tend to scatter pretty damn fast, but not this time, it had been a long time for these guys and they really wanted a piece of the girl.

I took out one of 'em real easy, nailed him with my shiv right in the sweet spot, he never stood a chance. I was tangling with a second, when I heard a pained grunt from behind me. I turned to check on the girl, and before I made it all the way around I was nailed in the back of the head by a piece of pipe the guy must've jimmied loose from one of the cells. I fell to the ground barely conscious as the guy started going to work on my ribs. My last thought was of the girl, and my stupidity for getting involved. Another blow to the head and everything went black.

The next thing I know, I'm not only alive but my head is cushioned on a decidedly female lap. I kept my eyes closed the better to take whoever had me by surprise when her honied voice made it's way down to me. _"I know you're awake." _I decided that the pretense of unconsciousness was a little redundant considering she knew. So I lifted my head and glanced around, the other men, including the one who hit me with the pipe, were laid out a few feet a way. All were dead. I looked up at the girl, I couldn't believe that she had managed to take out three men twice her size. She was looking down at her hands a blank look on her face. I glanced down at her hands and saw the blood coating her hands. I looked up to find her watching me, the blank look still in her eyes, a look I recognized in my own, a look I _didn't_ like seeing in hers. I took her hands and stood, pulling her to her feet I told her _"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up."_

That was the beginning of the end. We were always together after that, she looked out for me and I looked out for her. I was no longer alone and liked it. We managed to break outta that hell and swore we'd never go back.

**BtVStCoR**

And even though we have to continuously dodge the merc's on our tail, more come for her than for me. I don't regret for a second stepping in that day. So yeah, I, Richard B. Riddick met his downfall at the hands of one Buffy Anne Summers. I wanna tell whoever might read this that I enjoyed every minute of the fall. And you know something, I don't fear the light anymore either.

Who says murderer's don't have soul-mates?

**Richard B. Riddick**

John's drops the journal into his pack. He then turns and walks towards the town holding his coat shut against the bitter cold winds of Aquila Major to resume the search for Riddick and Summers. _Their so close I can almost taste them_. He thinks as he fingers the scar on his chin from Summers, this one wasn't as severe as the one from Riddick when he went for the sweet spot but it was still painful. _Never saw her face, but I know Riddick's and his little bitch won't be far from him_. Is his last thought as he's swallowed up by the crowd.

**BtVStCoR**

As always please read and review.

A.N - This is my first time trying out the 1st person POV so please tell me what you thought of that.

For those of you who don't have the DVD version of Pitch Black - the prequel to The Chronicles of Riddick - Aquila Major is one of the planets mercenary William J. Johns tracks Riddick to. And before I get a dozen complaints - I realize that Riddick wouldn't keep a journal and most especially would not just leave it lying around the story just kinda ended up that way. . . so deal.

Oh right. Please let me know about the tenses thing. Those who've noticed it before will know what I'm talking about. But just so you know the first part is supposed to be past.

Happy Holidays !!!

LostMarbles


	2. Of Aliens & Demon Slayers

**Title **- Of Aliens & Demon Slayers

**Author **- LostMarbles

**Pairing **- FFA #235 Buffy/Agent J

**Disclaimer **- Once again I own nothing. Buffy - Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy.

Men In Black - Columbia Pictures.

**A.N **- I saw this pairing on the board and thought I'd give it a try. Also there aren't nearly enough Buffy pairings up there so I gotta do my part.

**BtVSMiB**

Buffy was sprinting after a guy in a dark blue coat, cursing under her breath. She'd come to Manhattan as a favour, maybe buy a few Christmas/Chanukah gifts. But no, it was only her second day and here she was running after a guy who had the balls to steal her purse.

She stumbles to a stop as Blue Coat takes a flying leap up a five story apartment building. "You've gotta be kidding me." She sighs. "They always have to make it harder than is should be." She says to herself, before bending her knees slightly and suddenly springing upward. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to make it up five stories she aims her jump towards the fire-escape along the side of the building, once her feet hit the metal platform she jumps again, strong Slayer muscles, from years of training, propelling her to the roof of the building.

Landing in a crouch she catches sight of Blue Coat on the other side of the roof. He looks over at her in shock, obviously he hadn't expected a tiny woman capable of following him up the roof, at least not the way she had come up.

Buffy looks at him a feral grin lighting her features, she stands and dusts off her clothing. Which consisted of a dark red sweater, camel hair coat, scarf and dark twill pants. She nonchalantly makes her way towards him, saying casually. "You know. We could do this one of two ways. You give me back my purse. Or. . ." her voice suddenly turns hard, "I can take it. Your choice."

Blue Coat swallows loudly, and watches the steady approach of the deceptively delicate looking woman before him. He turns his head slightly and peers over the side of the building. He looks back towards the woman and seems to make a decision he makes a move to jump when suddenly. . .

!!!FREEZE, LARRY!!! Don't make me shoot your punk ass."

Both Buffy and Blue Coat (now identified as Larry) turn their attention to the roof door. A tall, handsome, black man in a pristine black suit, is standing in the doorway. And levelling what appears to be a high tec gun at Larry.

Larry's eyes seem to widen even more as Buffy looks on in bemusement. Larry makes a move to jump and Buffy moves forward to stop him when the man in the suit suddenly fires, enveloping Larry in a translucent greenish goo. Buffy looks on in disgust before turning her attention towards the man in the suit.

He makes his way over to her. "Buffy Summers?" he waits for her nod before continuing. "Agent J, Men In Black. Chief Zed wanted me to thank you for your assistance."

"No problem J. Giles told me this was top priority right now." She gestures towards Larry, still incased in his gooey prison. "I didn't realize he was one of yours."

J glances at Larry. "Yeah, cephalopoid. Fast, mean, nasty your basic hostile extraterrestrial."

Buffy nods in complete understanding. "He isn't why you guys called the Council is he?"

"Him. Phst, nah. Please I could take him out with one De-atomizer tied behind my back." He tells her as more men in suits swarm the roof, and begin the process of removing Larry.

"How 'bout we go for coffee and I'll tell you about the newest threat?" J suggests flirtatiously.

Buffy pretends to think about it before replying. "It better be your treat. My purse is currently gooified. Am I gonna get that back?" She thinks for a moment. "Do I wanna get that back?"

J looks over at Larry with an exaggerated look of disgust on his face, before telling her. "Hopefully Zed will reimburse you." He turns to her with a wide smile. "Shall we?"

Buffy nods and walks with him to the door way, she turns back once to gaze mournfully at her once purse. Before she's distracted by something J says. Her laughter follows them through the doorway.

**BtVSMiB**

**A.N **- I want to apologize in advance. This is sooo totally not one of my best, but I've decided to send it out anyway. I think it's because the story really didn't turn out like I planned. I tried to go one way and it kept pulling me the other way. Before anyone tells me I know Agent J is totally out of character, although I did try to keep Buffy in character.

As always Read and Review please.

Happy Holidays!!!

LostMarbles


	3. Will You Be Home For Christmas?

**Title **- Will You Be Home For Christmas?

**Author** - LostMarbles

**Pairing **- FFA #545 Buffy/Hellboy

**Disclaimer **- Third verse same as the first. Buffy - Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy.

Hellyboy - Dark Horse Entertainment & Revolution Studios?

**A.N** - This story is set before the Hellboy movie. And I'd say this is Buffy sometime after season 5 or 7. Also much of Buffy's & Hellboy's canon has been screwed with. You'll see what I mean.

**BtVSHB**

On a large stone gargoyle a dark figure was crouched. Nearly indistinct from the statue except for the bright red skin tone, the demon protector known as Hellboy was staring at the building across the street, the sign above the gate - Bellamie Hospital.

He was vigilantly watching the building in the hopes of catching a glimpse of his friend and crush Liz Sherman, when a voice from behind him, suddenly breaks the silence. "Ya know this could be considered stalking don't 'cha?"

"I just wanna make sure she's all right." Hellboy answers without looking behind him.

"Practising self delusion now?" The voice comes closer to him and a tiny blonde woman, known as Buffy, plops herself down next to Hellboy. She looks at him kindly, "I know you want her to come home, but if you try to influence her, she's just gonna pull farther a way."

"I know." He tells her frustrated. He then stands and begins to pace the length of the roof as Buffy watches in sympathy. "I just. . . I gotta try. Maybe if she knows how much we miss her she'll come back." He tells her hopefully.

"How much _we _miss her? Or how much _you_ miss her?" Buffy asks him.

He looks over at her sheepishly. "That obvious?"

Buffy snorts and looks at him slightly insulted. "Please. I've known you since you were what? This big?" She holds her hands out in front of her, less than a foot apart. "And the very first time I ever saw your eyes light up like Christmas lights was when I brought her to the Bureau. So yeah it's that obvious."

Hellboy looks a way and grumbles ineligibly in embarrassment. After a moment he turns back to Buffy and asks. "Does anyone else know?"

Buffy taps her chin as she thinks about it. "Hmm? Let me think, your dad probably knows. Abe _definitely_ knows - can't hide squat from a telepath. Manning's a dick so you probably don't have to worry 'bout that front, if it helps."

"Yeah that helps a bunch Buff." He tells her sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the blonde.

Buffy sits up straight and places her hands on her hips telling him loftily. "Don't you sass me young man."

Hellboy smiles softly, his eyes returning to the hospital longingly. "I should leave her alone?" he tells her half asking, half begging her to tell him otherwise.

Buffy smiles at him gently, her heart aching for the big red demon before her. Wanting desperately to give him what he wants, but being unable to, she nods. "Yeah big guy. There's nothing you can do right now, it's Liz's turn to make a move now."

Hellboy sighs deeply, his large shoulders sagging in disappointment. Still watching the hospital he tells Buffy. "We should head back home." He turns a way from the hospital slowly in the hopes that maybe prolonging the moment he leaves will make Liz suddenly appear, ready to go home with him.

Buffy approaches him silently and gently takes his stone hand in hers. "Come on big guy. I happen to know that there's a Christmas gift under the tree for you."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" He asks as they slowly make their way off of the roof and back to the B.P.R.D base.

"Like I'm gonna spoil the surprise." She tells him.

"Come on. I've had a very depressing day. I need a pick me up." He tells her.

"No. And quit asking. I didn't tell you last year or the year before that or the year before that. Take a hint from years before." She tells him exasperated.

"Is there any mistletoe back home?" He asks with a sly grin on his face.

"Maybe." She tells him knowingly.

"Think I could get a kiss under it?" He asks, his grin widening.

"Instead of your present?" She asks teasingly.

"As well as."

She pretends to think about it. "I think I could manage that."

Hellboy nods appreciatively. "I used to have the biggest crush on you, you know?"

"I know."

He looks at her curiously. "If I had said something back then. Do you think you and I coulda. . .?"

"No." She tells him, without missing a beat.

He looks down, slightly disappointed. "Oh. Cause of the demon thing." He says softly.

"No, not cause of the demon thing. Give me and yourself a little more credit will ya?" She tells him smacking his arm lightly. She sighs deeply and continues. "You were what fifteen, sixteen and I was already well into the triple digits."

"You don't look a day over twenty." He tells her flirtatiously.

"And I never will." She tells him with a sad smile.

They continue the walk back to B.P.R.D in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Neither notice the single hospital window, glowing a brilliant blue. Liz Sherman sits by her window holding a blue flame in the palm of her hand as she watches the two dark figures on the roof across from her. She extinguishes the flame as the figures disappear from sight. As the last embers fade and her room grows dark she murmurs, "Merry Christmas HB."

**BtVSHB**

As always Read & Review Please

**A.N **- Well that's another FFA done. Hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if I've written the Hellboy characters off, but I've only seen the movie once and I haven't read any of the comics. Although I do think this one's a hell of a lot better than the last chapter. Seriously if I didn't think it'd mess up the count I'd erase it, that's what I get for sending out a story in the middle of the night. Ah well, live and learn.

!!!Happy Holidays!!!

LostMarbles


	4. The Corruption Of Dorian Gray

**Title **-The Corruption Of Dorian Gray

**Author **- LostMarbles (duh who else?)

**Pairing **- FFA #603 Buffy/Dorian Gray

**Disclaimer **- I still own diddley, but don't own Buffy or Dorian (dammit)

Buffy - Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde

**A.N** - Another FFA from yours truly. I've decided to see if lightening will strike twice and go with the 1st person POV once again. Especially since the 1st chapter is the one to receive the most reviews - hint, hint. Also you'd have to ignore Dorian's death in LXG (obviously). And though he may _seem_ OOC if you read Oscar Wilde's The Picture Of Dorian Gray you'll see where I came up with his obsession with good and evil. I highly recommend it, it's a very interesting read. Oh and I'm just guessing his age in this cause I don't feel like looking it up.

**BtVSLXG**

I have lived nearly two hundred years and in my time I have witnessed the evil inherent in all mankind. I've seen good, righteous men do the unspeakable in the name of their beliefs. And I have learned one eternal truth - no one is above corruption.

So when my services were. . . acquired to seduce one young woman into fight _for_ the darkness she had been fighting _against_. I was arrogantly sure that I would accomplish my set task in no time at all. . . arrogantly foolish it seems now. When I was given a picture of the woman I was actually eager to begin, I had been handed the epitome of goodness. Long golden hair, full rosy lips, tiny nose and large hazel eyes full of innocence - something that had been lost in my life long ago.

I followed her for weeks, learning her routine not quite sure how to approach her, as she was quite different than anyone I had ever met before. So I watched, as by day she worked at a menial job as a barmaid, I'd sit in a booth and watch as she dodged grabbing hands and leering glances, as she broke up fights to be caregiver and provider to an ungrateful sister. When she left I'd follow at a distance and watch as she became an Angel of Death stalking the undead and destroying evil. Thus was my routine for nearly two weeks.

Until one day when she simply vanished. I haunted the bar she worked for weeks, unintentionally stopping skirmishes as I tried to learn her whereabouts from her former employer, to no success. I followed the route she had followed as I stalked the cemeteries as she once had, killing any vampire that happened to cross my path. Still I had no luck in finding her.

My employers were understandably upset and gave me one more month to find her and finish my assigned task, if I didn't they would terminate my contract and coincidentally me.

Though I did continue my search for her, in my search I began hunting what she hunted and saving those same sheep that she saved and began to enjoy the warm feeling I attained from it. I finally lay eyes on her again on December 25th, the due day my _employers _had set for me and as I crumbled before her stunned eyes I was able to tell her _Merry Christmas_ with my last breath.

For she had managed to do what was thought impossible and bring good into my life, and although she'll never know the impact she made on me in that moment she was not the Angel of Death I had dubbed her, but my Angel of Light. And no matter where I end up I'll have her purity to keep me warm.

As I said before, no one is above corruption, what I failed to mention is not all corruption is in evils favour.

**BtVSLXG**

As always, please Read & Review.

**A.N **- Holy crap. Firstly I'd like to apologize, I had meant to get this out sooner but got tied up with family stuff. Secondly this story actually ended a lot differently than I had originally planned, Dorian was actually supposed to survive the story, ah well. What can you do when the muse grabs you. If you ask nice I might be tempted to write the alternate, but it'll take a few reviews to tempt me;)

Have A Safe & Happy Holiday!!!

LostMarbles


End file.
